


Healing Touches

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Rex is not sleeping. Too many ghosts, too much pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thyla belongs to B_Radley

The aged clone cradled the Twi'lek woman all the closer as he realized he would not sleep this night. His ghosts were too close, calling to him in anguish and anger. 

"Thinking too much," Thyla complained, her good eye opening to look up at him. She then shifted, moving to straddle his hips. "Thought we agreed, no thinking in the berth?" she asked with a smirk.

"Remind me?" Rex asked, even as his hands settled at her waist. This, letting her be close, was healing for them both… but it would never take them all the way.

Maybe nothing could.


End file.
